


10: Angel Of Small Death...

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Singer Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: "Con su aliento endulzadoy su lengua tan mala,ella es ángel de la pequeña muertey la escena de la codeína.Con su cabello rubio pajizoy sus brazos duros y delgados,ella es ángel de la pequeña muertey la escena de la codeína."-Angel Of Small Death and the Codeine Scene, Hozier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: El primer disque fictober que hago [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949215
Kudos: 2





	10: Angel Of Small Death...

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones que canta Dean me las saqué de no sé donde, son invenciones mías. La canción de Cass sí es la original de Hozier.

Castiel era un ángel que rondaba la tierra desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto que ni siquiera podía recordarlo.

Se pasó largo tiempo admirando a la creación, encontrando algo nuevo cada vez, ignorando los llamados de sus hermanos para que volviera a casa sintiendo que aquel no era su lugar; sus hermanos hacían las cosas mal, los mayores se alzaban sobre otros abusando de los ángeles de menor rango, castigándolos por nada, trayéndolos de un lado a otro. Castiel se había cansado de eso y, al revelarse, fue repudiado de su hogar.

Claro que muchos intentaron hacerlo volver, después de todo era un buen soldado, pero él se negó, fascinado con la tierra, con los hombres y lo que creaban, siendo parte de eso y no sólo permaneciendo al margen.

Aunque, con el paso del tiempo, comenzó a aburrirse sintiendo que ya no había nada que pudiera acaparar su atención, ya lo había visto todo.

No olvida la fecha, fue el 18 de septiembre de 1985 en un pequeño bar de Illinois; estaba a nada de sucumbir, de aceptar la oferta de sus hermanos y volver al cielo como si nada cuando aquel bar apareció en medio de la oscuridad. Se vio atraído a aquel lugar siendo recibido por el aroma agrio de la cerveza y nubes de tabaco, había demasiadas personas, algunas hablaban con euforia y otras cantaban.

Fue ahí donde lo conoció; lo vio ahí entre la multitud sobre un pequeño escenario tocando la guitarra y cantando contra un micrófono. Castiel se sintió atraído a él desde el primer instante por la forma en las que sus manos pasaban por las cuerdas del instrumento y su voz sonaba a través del micrófono mientras entrecerraba los ojos y veía a la multitud.

Sabe que llegó hasta el frente, mirándolo sólo a él mientras la luz le iluminaba, haciendo brillar el sudor que escurría sobre su frente y el tipo lo miró. Castiel llegó a pensar que estaba cantándole a él, que se conocían y la había escrito para él mientras aquel desconocido sonreía débilmente, pegándose al micrófono de forma obscena, haciéndole el amor mientras dejaba de tocar y lo tomaba, deslizando sus dedos por el aparato hasta sujetarlo y cantar:

_Y cuando dice mi nombre,  
se ve como un ángel llegando al orgasmo.  
A pesar de ser un pecador,  
encontré el cielo entre sus piernas._

Castiel se sobresaltó ante aquel estribillo sintiendo que la letra era un tanto obscena a pesar de que aquel hombre la cantaba con voz suave, ligera, una caricia.

No se asustó por lo que decía, había aprendido a que los humanos usaban greguerías para poder expresarse de una manera más…romántica; en poesías, novelas y canciones, comparaban sentimientos y personas con objetos, describían sensaciones como si pudieras tocarlas. No era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien comparar a una persona con un ángel.

Pero sí era la primera vez que lo escuchaba desde el ámbito sexual.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, sintiendo que estaba ante algo que no había contemplado antes, escuchando cada una de sus canciones en aquel lugar y adivinando que aquel sujeto tenía algo por lo divino, en más de una comparó el sexo con el Cielo y el Infierno, incluso en una de las canciones que cantó, Castiel nunca admitiría que era la que más le gustaba, comparó todo el acto con los Siete Pecados Capitales.

_Lujuria es lo que nubla mis ojos cuando te veo,  
mi cuerpo arde ante la Ira de no tenerte.  
Tu cuerpo hace que cualquiera padezca Gula.  
Dámelo todo, cariño porque despiertas mi Avaricia._

No habló con él durante un mes, tan sólo encontrándolo en cada presentación que tuvo, buscándolo y viajando al lugar sin problema. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero podía pasar horas entras escuchándolo.

Fue él quien se acercó a Castiel una noche después de su concierto; olía a cuero y tabaco, estaba cubierto de sudor y la camisa negra que usaba se pegaba a su cuerpo de tal manera que hacía imposible apartar la vista. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como las luces del local y Castiel sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos sin llegar a más, deseando mantener el misterio de aquel hombre.

—Me pareció ver que durante un buen rato un ángel ha estado rondándome—fue lo primero que le dijo al llegar a él— ¿Eres mi custodio?

El hombre bromeaba, Castiel lo sabía, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo al encontrarse deseándolo, ser su custodio y andar siempre con él.

—Mi nombre es Castiel—se presentó sonriendo un poco—Dímelo tú.

—Hmm, sin duda debes ser el ángel que he estado buscando—el tipo rió inclinándose sobre él—Soy Dean.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron pero no la última; Castiel siempre se encontraba en cada una de sus pequeñas presentaciones a lo largo de los bares o salones de eventos de todo Illinois, siempre hasta adelante entre la multitud sobresaltando, colocando a los pies de Dean el corazón al igual que el resto de las personas que tarareaban sus canciones y entonaban su nombre.

Cuando su presentación terminaba Castiel se alejaba del escenario y se dirigía a la barra donde le ofrecían una bebida que nunca tomaba, la dejaba a un lado hasta que era hora de irse claro que, con el tiempo, Dean fue quien comenzó a beberse la bebida porque siempre que terminaba una presentación iba a buscar a Castiel.

No importaba donde se escondiera, si estaba afuera o si se encontraba en la zona más oscura del local, no importaba si Castiel iba al baño repleto sólo a esconderse, Dean siempre le encontraba.

— ¿Te gustó la presentación, ángel?—era lo primero que le decía al verlo y Castiel siempre sonreía con cortesía.

—No decepcionas nunca.

Castiel sabía que Dean era un humano como cualquier otro pero fue en navidad de ese mismo año donde sintió que había sido engañado todo aquel tiempo. Fue atraído por aquel humano como una polilla a la luz, se encontró a sí mismo siendo adicto a sus ojos, sintiendo que su lengua afilada era de lo más impresionante, especialmente cuando cantaba y comparaba lo divino con lo carnal.

_Quiero beber de tu cuerpo la gracia divina,  
hazme gritar el nombre de Dios en vano,  
bríndame el cielo en un orgasmo._

Ese tipo de letras erizaban las plumas de Castiel, hacía que viera a la humanidad con otros ojos, unos brillantes de anhelo y tentación. Se encontró a sí mismo imaginando que él era el ángel del que cantaba Dean…claro que cuando descubrió el engaño se sintió estafado.

No era la primera vez que había caído en tentación, después de tantos años en la tierra en algún punto Castiel tuvo curiosidad por el sexo entre humanos, yendo tanto con hombres y mujeres, encontrando interesante el acto en sí pero sintiendo que no lo disfrutaba demasiado.

Dean lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al pecado.

Fue en diciembre, Castiel lo recuerda bien, meses después de conocerlo. El cantante no tenía presentación pero citó a Castiel en un pequeño piso que tenía cerca del centro de la ciudad, no había muchos muebles pero sí mucho licor.

Recuerda olisquear su aliento, tan dulce como la fruta, recuerda a Dean lamiéndose los labios antes de inclinarse y presionarlos contra los de Castiel haciendo que las alas del ángel se agitaran de forma violenta mientras se inclinaba por más, saboreando la saliva del hombre con devoción, manteniéndolo sujeto mientras su lengua indagaba y Dean se ofrecía a él, abriéndose sin tapujos, emitiendo sonidos que Castiel no olvidaría durante el resto de la eternidad.

Fue ahí donde descubrió el engaño; ahí cuando su ropa decoró el suelo y sus brazos envolvieron a Dean mientras éste se mantenía sobre él. Fue cuando el calor del cuerpo del humano lo alojó y el cantante se alzó con el rostro ruborizado y los labios entreabiertos, moviéndose sobre Castiel de arriba abajo, ondeando como el agua, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras repetía su nombre y el de Dios.

Castiel no era el ángel del que tanto cantaba Dean. El ángel sólo era él.

Dean era el que tenía el cielo entre las piernas, el que opacaba sus ojos con lujuria y le llenaba de ira ante la posibilidad de no tenerlo; sus labios despertaban la gula en Castiel y sus manos nunca podían tener suficiente volviéndolo codicioso.

Mirándolo sobre él jadeando, sudoroso, moviéndose sin descanso mientras Castiel emitía débiles quejidos, sintió algo que no había sentido anteriormente, encontrándolo tan hermoso e inalcanzable, viéndose a sí mismo comparándolo con lo divino. Dean era el ángel que brindaba lo carnal, era el que te otorgaba la gracia divina.

Era el ángel de la pequeña muerte.

Ahora, cuando lo recordaba, se sentía tan feliz como en aquel momento; recordaba las veces que siguieron después, cómo Dean terminó por alojar a Castiel en su casa y vivieron durante un par de años como una pareja.

Cuando lo recordaba no estaba el amargo dolor que sintió cuando lo perdió, no se encontraba la sensación de vacío cuando llamaron del hospital y le pidieron que reconociera el cuerpo de Dean, encontrando el tatuaje de su mano en el hombro del cantante, tal y como se lo había hecho hace apenas unos meses.

Cuando pensaba en él, en el momento en que lo conoció, en su voz cantándole al ángel, Castiel ya no se sentía culpable por no poder salvarlo pero, por contrario, se arrepentía de haberlo encontrado en la época equivocada.

Los humanos le arrebataron a Dean y Castiel los odió por mucho tiempo, tanto que casi vuelve al cielo pero, al final, se mantuvo en aquel lugar porque era algo que relacionaba con el cantante. Cantó sus canciones, cuidó su guitarra y escuchó todos sus discos, hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerlo cerca.

Ahora Castiel se encontraba ahí, un 18 de septiembre del 2020, en un bar de Illinois con luces haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos mientras varias personas se arremolinaban a los pies del escenario mirándolo como lo que era, como un auténtico ángel.

Sus dedos se movían por las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras esperaba el momento. Cerró los ojos recordando ese día, recordándolo a él entre la multitud, su voz, la forma en la que tocaba y cómo lo contempló a él mientras cantaba haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa curvara los labios de Castiel antes de inclinarse y cantar por el micrófono.

_Con su aliento endulzado  
y su lengua tan mala,  
él es ángel de la pequeña muerte  
y la escena de la codeína._

_Con su cabello rubio pajizo  
y sus brazos duros y delgados,  
él es ángel de la pequeña muerte  
y la escena de la codeína.*_

**Author's Note:**

> *) Es fragmento de la canción orginial, sólo cambié el "ella" por "él" dando a entender que Castiel la interpreta refiriéndose a Dean.
> 
> Información que cura: La codeían es una sustancia que viene del opio, por lo tanto es una droga relajante o algo así (no recuerdo bien ;-;) y la "pequeña muerte" hace referencia a la expresión francesa "le petit mort" para referirse al orgasmo.


End file.
